Merry Christmas
by IceCreamLol
Summary: The icarly gang celebrates the holidays! Sddie and Cibby one-shot. Came right off the top of my head. K-Plus for kissing and one abbreviated use of the word 'heck'.


Merry Christmas

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated my other stories, I really will try too, I swear! I just have a super bad case of writer's block! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish you a merry iCarly, I wish you a merry iCarly and a happy new year! Sadly, I cannot give you one because I don't own it, so I can only wish you one. :( **

Sam's POV

It's been about a month since me and Freddie started dating, and it's time to prepare for the holidays. The nerdy school cleanup crew is decorating the hallways and classrooms, with mistletoe, wreaths, and ornaments.

"Hey Freddie," I call. "Why aren't you in the cleanup crew? You're also a dork."

Yes, I still like to torment him, even though we are dating.

"Because I want to spend more time with you," he replies calmly as we walk under some mistletoe.

HE sweeps me into a kiss in front of our classroom door, stupid cleanup crew and their mistletoe. I guess they like watching people kiss all day long!

People are still taking pictures of us, "aww"ing all the time.

In class, I sit down at my sit in front of Freddie.

He kicks my chair and passes me a note.

It read: _Sam, they are going to do a Secret Santa program. I hope I get you! *wink wink* -Freddie_

I roll my eyes and reply: _Freddie, you don't need to sign your name, I can tell who it's from by it's nubbiness. Ha, nubbiness. That sounds awesome. Nubbiness. OMG I'm turning into a nub!_

I swiftly pass it behind me, unaware that our teacher, Ms. Briggs, is speaking to Freddie right behind me!

Ms. Briggs rips it out of my hand and tears it in half. _THEN, _she asks me to read it to the class and gives me detention.

After class, Freddie shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sorry," he mumbles as he heads to his mom's car.

"It's okay, Freddork. I normally get detention anyways. Is your mom over the fact that we're dating yet?'

Freddie sighed. "No, she keeps lecturing me about the behavior of girls and which girls to date. She keeps using that annoying dating rhyme."

I asked, "Tomboys are just toys, girly girls are the ones for boys?"

Freddie nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

"Well, bye." I waved to Freddie as we headed in the opposite direction.

I sighed and sat down on a bench in the empty Ridgeway halls for a moment. I had 5 minutes before detention began.

I began to relieve the memories of after I checked out of the mental hospital.

Me and Freddie were at the Groovy smoothie, and I was telling Freddie how I began to like him. Soon, the annoying T-Bo came and offered us a supposedly "free" love smoothie. Then T-Bo charged us $36.00 for the _cup_. Freddie refused to pay, and we got into an argument… Wait, that's not so happy.

I make my way to detention as my sneakers squeak on the floor.

I push open the door to Mr. Howard's classroom, where detention was being held for today.

I look around and see all the usuals.

Rip-off Rodney was there, obviously, with more stuff in his jacket to sell when Mr. Howard goes to the teacher's Lounge to watch the Geometry channel and make out with Ms. Briggs.

There was a new face, though. She was a new exchange student. Her name was Clarice Bell. It is believed that she got into detention for spray painting the toilets.

After Mr. Howard left, we did the usual stuff and I headed over to Carly's place.

I looked at Spencer. He had removed the cool stars from the ceiling when the 60-pound moon fell onto him and Carly. He still had the lawn, though.

I laid down on his lawn as Freddie came running down the stairs. "Hey baby," he said flirtatiously.

We pulled into a kiss as Carly, Spencer and Gibby went, "Aww!"

Freddie's POV

Sam was laying on the lawn as I came down the stairs. **(AN: this overlaps Sam's and Freddie's POV a bit.) **

"Hey baby," I say and pull her into a kiss as we both lie on the grass.

Suddenly, the grass sets on fire.

"Woah," we say as we jump off and brush off our partly burnt clothes.

Spencer sighed. "I was trying to make the lawn into a Christmas tree earlier, and it caught on fire. I guess I little was lieft and it burned through until it reached the top."

Carly inquired, "Hey, guys, speaking of Christmas, did you guys receive who you're doing your secret Santa for?"

I replied, "Yeah, but we're not supposed to tell."

Sam responded with a "Yeah."

Carly sighed. "I'm going to tell you anyways! I got Gibby."

Gibby smiled then said, "I got Rodney." his smile turned into a frown after he said that.

Sam and I stubbornly replied, "We're _still _not saying."

Carly pouted. "Fine."

_The next day…_

Sam's POV

Today I got a box of chocolates, my Secret Santa must be Freddie!

Freddie's POV

I got cologne? It must be Sam!

_The next day…_

Sam's POV

Ooh, nice ham you gave me, Freddie!

Freddie's POV

Yay! _Galaxy Wars: The Next Generation!_ Thank you Sammy!

_The last day of the Secret Santa program…_

Sam's POV

Ms. Briggs said, "You may now announce your Secret Santas!"

Valerie stood up and said, "I got Freddie!"

Freddie turned pale and looked shocked.

He probably thought it was me.

Freddie's POV

How was it Valerie?

Soon Jonah stood up and said, "Sam was the girl I got."

Sam instantly paled, just like how I did.

_On Christmas Eve…_

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la, la la la la!" goes Spencer's radio as we decorate his fake Christmas tree. He didn't want it to catch on fire.

Sam and I dance around as we circle the tree with tinsel, wrapping it almost completely.

Carly giggles as Gibby takes her hand and helps her place a star at the top of the tree.

_Christmas morning…_

I hum a Christmas carol as I go down to the living room to see what my mom got for me this year.

I open the first one: Underpants. Second one: socks. Third one: You don't want to know!

I make a face and go over to Carly's place. Not surprisingly, my Sammy was there. I give her a Christmas kiss as I open my presents from her, Carly, Gibby, and Spencer.

Spencer gave me… a…. what the heck is it? Gibby gave me Sea Monkeys and Carly gave me a hard drive. from Sam I receive a card with $5.61 inside.

Why $5.61? Why not $5.50 or $5.00 or $6.00?

Carly's POV

From Spencer I get a roll of paper towels. I found it in the freezer. He always hides my presents before Christmas in obvious spots. From Freddie I get hair clips, and from Sam the entire 1st and 2nd seasons of Girly Cow. From Gibby I get a halibut.

Why do I deserve such weird friends?

Sam's POV

From Carly I get some soap and a hand-made card. From Freddie, a whole ham and a whole chicken! from Spencer, a backpack with Teletubbies on it. WTH? And from Gibby, I receive ten pounds of baloney.

Spencer's POV

I get a roast herring from Gibby, a sock from Carly (I guess she's mad about my present), a bucket of cheese from Sam, and an electronic bug that can move around by a remote from Freddie.

Gibby's POV

I get nothing from Sam, I get a bucket of ice from Spencer, a pair of gloves from Carly, and a few candies from Freddie.

Sam's POV

We go into the halls, knocking on doors and singing Christmas carols.

"We wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!"

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!"

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!"

When we were done caroling, we made gingerbread houses then watched Christmas classics.

I am proud to say that this was the best Christmas ever!

**How'd you like it? Please Review!**


End file.
